Savali
Savali is the leader of a demon rebelion. Back in hell he was being punished for impregnating a woman in the human world (Olwin's grandmother on her mother's side). He was accidently summoned by Arma and Olwin while they were trying to contact Olwin's other grandfather (in other words, the husband of the grandmother and not Savali). Once this goes wrong, Olwin runs off and leaves Arma alone with Savali. Savali uses Arma as his first host and from there continues to build up his influence in the human world. 12 years after that event he has various ties with other demons, both those he had summoned and ones that live around the city. Appearance Phantasmagoria Savali is a tall, thin, and mostly feminine looking man that looks like he's in his early 30s. He has blonde hair that reaches his shoulder blades, occasionally tied back when ever he's acting like a blind lord. He stands at 5'11" (180 cm) and at 6'1" (185 cm) with heels on. He is seen with light blue eyes with slit irises, and the typical black scleras that most demons possess. He has four elongated bottom eyelashes. For the most part, he wears a pink trench coat, dark red vest, white button shirt, and dark brown pants. He is also seen with pink cuffs and a matching pink collar with a skull on it. When he's pretending to be a blind lord he doesn't wear the trench coat nor the cuffs. When he's not seen in such clothing, he is seen in a frilly pink dress. His clothing can easily be described as "Victorian." The only thing that tends to stray from this category are his belted boots. Both of his ears are pierced three times in the same spots. There are two silver rings on the upper part of each ear, and hoop earrings with red beads on his lobes. He has no other form of jewelry on him. His eyes lids in upper lip are covered in indigo make-up, and ther is a small stip of this color on his lower lip. He only removes this before he goes to sleep and when he has a guest over. Demon Clothing Back in hell, His lower arms were covered completely by flimsy peices of black cloth hold firmly at his elbow. For a shirt, he wore a low cute tank top with white cords tied around his neck, lower rib cage, and waist. Lastly he wore leather short shorts and black, belted, high heeled boots that went up to his knees. He never wore make up back in hell, nor did he tied his hair up. He still had his ear rings, and the charm that is on his collar was actually his ring. Phantasmagoria II His fashion doesn't alter much other than the fact he starts wearing black beaded earings instead of red. he also starts wearing his hair back more. He does this mostly because of Avalon, who tells him his hair looks better up just to see how much she can control him. Personality Although he acts like a gentleman to guest or strangers on the street, he is known to be abusive to other demons. Being a perfectionist, he expects everything to go exactly to plan. Unfortunatly most of the others can't or simply refuse to work exactly to his orders. It is shown that he acts harshly when his plans faulter in the slightest. He has beaten Caius to a bloody mess for simply not getting Guy's attention when trying to single Spencer out. Caius simply claims that he doesn't like to "play with hearts" and feels that making Guy betray Spencer would be a dirty move. He uses a method that Vale and Haymon use as well. He seduces a human (by whatever means) and leads them to their death. Seeing that Savali has the traditional black for whites, he cannot go up to someone and talk to them. Instead he (as stated before) wears a dress. Thanks to corsets, and his long blonde hair, he can pull this look off. He usually charms men that are awake during the later hours of the night. Savali then leads them down a dark alley or dead end, and either kills them and takes there soul, or bite/cuts them in anyway to get a bit of their blood to form a "bond," or "contract," between the two. The latter of those two choices can be a bit dangerous. The man can scream and alert others about Savali. According to Spencer, Savali could easily be called a "Incubus," by human terms. He has been known to prey on unfaithful women, such as Olwin's grandmother. Why he spared her is currently unknown. Relationships Savali has various ties to other demons in the human world, both those that he summoned and ones that have existed before him. He also has some knows some of the humans in the city. His main relationship remains with Marrz, the sole bodyguard of Savali. Other than depending on Marrz to save his life whenever things get too rough, he has a tendency to cling to Marrz's arm just for the hell of it. This causes Marrz to constantly push him away. Savali shows signs that he is deeply "in love," with Marrz, but his affection is never shown back. Savali usually has very awkward relationships with others, especially Olwin. Not to long ago, Savali had spied on Olwin's grandmother, Malina, who would have affairs with various other men, because her man was mostly at sea. He had a interest in women that were unfaithful, and decided to confront her one night. Sadly the encounter ended up getting her pregnant. When Savali was brought in front of the dark lords, they sentanced him to a century of suffering. On Olwin's "grandfather" died, she tried to talk to him through Arma's body. This ultimately failed and summoned Savali. Savali reconizes Olwin and realizes it's his granddaughter. Unfortunatly he heard that she was sympathizing with Spencer and Guy, and she would be a thorn in his foot if she countinued to help them. Instead of killing her like he would any other person, he offers her a chance to work for him instead. She refuses and it later leads to her kidnapping. Arma is left behind and she feels incredibly sas while being held captive. She commits suicide while held prisoner and has a final suicide note, thanks to Vale slipping her paper as a means to possibly escape. Another weird relationship he has is with Vale. Not many of the others are sure on what kind of relationship these two possess. Vale is said to be much older and have better connections with the dark lords than Savali, meaning she would be more powerful out of the two. Vale says she does it out of kindness, but some believe she is hiding something. One of his worst relationships is with Spencer and Guy. Shortly after he summoned Spencer, they worked together, making the human world their new home. A little while after they found Caligula, Spencer started to have doubts about their idea being any good. Eventually the situation between the two became worse and worse, till Spencer threatened to bring in a priest to end all of them including himself. At this point, Savali has had it with Spencer and sends both Caligula and Marrz to chase, and if possible, kill Spencer. The two make a game out of this and leave Spencer no other choice but to hide in the end. Guy was only later hated after Savali found out about him hiding Spencer in the loft of the church. In anger, Savali burns the church to the ground in order to snuff Guy and Spencer out. This plan nearly works until others start to come out of their house to look at the travisty. This leaves Savali unable to attack them without being noticed, and he decides to leave. he keeps Claude and Marcello there though to follow Spencer's every move. In Phantasmagoria II, he grows closer towards Avalon and farther from Marrz. Avalon and Savali become some close at one point that he actually kisses her to say, "thank you." Marrz, slowly but surely, becomes jealous of her and tries to get Savali's attention away from her. Mostly because Marrz knows that she is just using him as protection from the four horsemen. Trivia ﻿ *﻿Despite how looks, Savali is bisexual. He just prefers men over women. *Savali refuses to go to the graveryard to find his tombstone. He is too scared to see his memories from his past life. *When guest are over or he's out during the day time, he acts as if he's a blind lord (with a bandage over his eyes) with Vale guiding his every move. *He has never complained about corsets or how tight they can get. *Savali is immune to the sound of church bells. Navigation ﻿ Savali Household﻿ Savali•Marrz•Caligula•Vale•Caius•Clodia•Claude•Marcello Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:From The First Category:From The Second